


"i'm home"

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A pinch of comedy, Aged-Up Character(s), Akaashi is still an editor, Alternate Universe, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Drama, Getting Back Together, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Sugawara owns the cafe Hinata works in, atsumu tries to hit on sakusa lol, i like hurting myself with angst, miya borthers trying to hit on their crushes, musician!Kuroo, osamu has a crush on akaashi, part-time barista hinata, part-time librarian tsukishima, yes osaaka crumbs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: "Just having the thought of someone waiting for you to come home is great, isn't it?" Akaashi cracks up a smile at Hinata."Yeah!" the topic reminded Hinata of his own curiosity, "Do you live with someone too, Akaashi-san?""Ah. Well..." Akaashi turns his gaze down to his own hands that were resting on the table, he was fiddling with the golden ring that he wears on his ring finger on his left hand, "I used to, but not anymore."
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 50
Collections: Anonymous





	"i'm home"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amura_Okami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amura_Okami/gifts).



> a small warning: no one will actually get physically harmed, but there are mentions of wound and blood!

_"I'm moving out."_

_"What?"_

_"I think that's the best for us."_

_Akaashi bit the inside of his cheek, and fists clenched, "...Do as you wish." The words that left from his mouth weren't what he wanted to say, it left a bitter aftertaste in him. Akaashi's words cut deep to him, Bokuto could feel a stinging pain in his chest._

_'That's not what I wanted to say, I wanted to stop him. Why am I not stopping him?'_

* * *

Akaashi leans back on his seat, his eyes finally being able to rest after being glued to the computer screen since morning. He stretched out his arms on the desk and a sigh escapes through his lips; he felt exhausted, he was deprived of sleep, his back hurts— Akaashi Keiji just wants to quickly go home and sleep for days.

"Akaashi-san, we're done for today, right? Do you want to grab dinner and have a few drinks?" Tenma asks, sounding tired and hungry from all the work they did. Akaashi flashes him an apologetic smile, "Sorry, Tenma-san. I'm planning to go home directly and sleep, can we go another time?"

"Oh... yeah, sure! I'm also tired myself, so I might just go home too."

Akaashi hums in response, glancing at the computer screen to check the time. _'Though, I'm quite sure that Akiteru-san will pick him up again.'_ He gathered up his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder and picks up his phone from the desk. "Then, I'll be going first, Tenma-san. Good work today."

"Yeah, good work today!"

While in the elevator, Akaashi's phone buzzed in his pocket. He fishes it out to see that he received a text message from Kuroo.

_**From: Kuroo-san** _

_Can we talk for a bit? I'll wait for you at the front. |･ω･)ﾉ_

_4:31pm_

Akaashi sighs, and types a quick reply saying that he's already on his way. Earlier today, they were supposed to meet with their circle of friends, and of course, that includes Bokuto. Fortunate for Akaashi, he had work to do and used that as a reason to not show up. _'The others must've went home already.'_ The wound was still fresh, and bleeding— at least that's what Akaashi thinks. Just remembering about his past lover still pains him, it hurts him to think that the person he shared love with left him, it scares Akaashi that the feelings he tried to bury in him would just get dug out again. Their relationship ended with a bitter taste, Akaashi couldn't stop Bokuto, and Bokuto couldn't take back his words. They didn't even have the chance to talk about it properly, there wasn't any proper closure between them.

With a _ding!_ the elevator doors open and Akaashi steps out, making his way out of the building. As he goes past the main entrance, his eyes immediately caught sight of the silly hairstyle of his friend, who was leaning against the street railings, and he walks over to him. "Kuroo-san."

"Yo, Akaashi. Done with work?" When Akaashi was near enough Kuroo tosses him a can of coffee, which Akaashi catches with both hands. "Yes," he takes the spot beside Kuroo and opens the can, "You guys done meeting up?"

"Yeah, you're the only one who missed out. We could've just adjusted the meeting time so you can also join, you know?"

"That's right... but I don't really want to cause any inconvenience to you guys." Hearing that made Kuroo raise a brow, "Is it really that? I don't think so."

"...Maybe, I don't know." Akaashi shrugs as he takes a few sips of coffee. "What about Tsukishima? I thought you two would be together."

"Ah, Kei wanted to come here too, but he had to fill in for work," he paused before continuing, "He was also worried about you, you know? He hasn't seen you in a while, and you barely message us first," Kuroo elbows him playfully on the side. 

"Sorry, things are quite busy these days..." Akaashi traced the top of the can with his finger, "So, What did you want to talk about?"

"I just thought I'd fill you in about the things we talked about earlier. Did you know? Konoha said that Komi passed the auditions for acting!"

They continue their talk, Kuroo telling him how Lev got his first job, that they heard from Atsumu that Onigiri Miya is already on its way for a Tokyo branch, and more news about the others in their group. Akaashi listened, giving comments and occasionally laughing along with Kuroo. "—and so, Konoha was crazy mad about it!" People who passed by gave them confused looks, because of Kuroo's hysterical laughter. When their laughter calmed down, silence took over for a minute between them as if it's to collect themselves again, until Kuroo speaks up again.

"It's been a month huh... how are things doing for you?"

_Ah._

It's the topic that Akaashi wanted to avoid, but at the same time it was also expected to be eventually brought up. Going with the flow of Kuroo's talk earlier, Akaashi had hoped that the topic would be forgotten or dropped before Kuroo could even bring it up. Unfortunate for him, it's Kuroo Tetsurō he's talking with. "I'm fine, I guess."

Kuroo scoffed at his answer, "Fine my ass, it's the opposite and you look hurt."

Another moment of silence passed by. Kuroo was still having a lot of thoughts, the same goes for Akaashi. _'Will this help them get back together?'_ Kuroo continues to think, he lightly squeezed on the cold can of cola in his hand. A few seconds passed and Kuroo came down to a decision of his words, "I don't know if saying this would do something good, or bring more damage, but..." he briefly paused. A droplet from the moisture of the can he holds dripped onto the concrete ground. 

"He was still wearing the ring, you know." 

He flinched a little, hearing those words lit up a small spark in Akaashi. He still had the calm and composed look on his face, but he quickly shot a glance at Kuroo from the corner of his eyes, to check if whether Kuroo was just teasing him or was being serious, and confirms that it was the latter one. Akaashi sipped from the now half empty can of coffee, "... _So?_ "

Kuroo eyes the simple, golden ring that Akaashi was still wearing— the ring that was the pair to Bokuto's —before shifting his gaze to the front. "Nothing, I just thought I'd let you know."

"I see." Akaashi finishes the remaining coffee in the can in one go, and stood up properly. "I should get going now, there's a deadline coming up," He throws the empty can into the bin near them, "I'll text you guys whenever I can. Thanks for today, Kuroo-san."

* * *

After training showers are the best, and Bokuto surely agrees with that. The shower knob squeaked as it was turned to off, Bokuto wraps a towel around his waist and puts the other towel over his shoulders. The click of the shower stall's lock being opened echoed through the tiled shower room as Bokuto made his way out. "Fuwah! A cold shower after training is too good!" he says as he entered the locker room. There were only Atsumu and Sakusa, who were also just finished showering a few minutes ago and still hasn't changed into their clothes. 

"Ya always say that, but I agree." Atsumu said while he dries his hair with a towel. Bokuto opens his locker, grabbing a hold of his clean fresh boxers, but notices that the screen of his phone lit up. He checks it, to see that Kuroo has texted him.

**_From: BroKuro_ **

_Bo, you're free tomorrow, right? We should be able to meet up with everyone else for lunch! You know, since it's been a while. (๑¯∀¯๑) You going?_

_6:21pm_

A smile was brought up to his lips and without putting much thought into it, Bokuto immediately replies that he'll go. Like Kuroo said in the text, it really has been a while since he saw the few of his friends and Bokuto is glad that he'll see them again tomorrow, but a sudden realization hit him. 

By _'everyone else'_ , that means Akaashi included. Bokuto stood still on the spot, suddenly deep in his thoughts. He was still holding his phone along with his boxers, the water from the shower continued to drip from his hair and naked body. Suddenly, the towel on his waist— that was gradually loosening on him —fell onto his feet with a soft thud. It caught Atsumu and Sakusa's attention, and a screech was heard from the blond. "Can ya not show off yer _wingwong_?!?!! Instead of just holdin' yer boxers, wear it already!"

Sakusa freezed for a moment, before quickly looking away from his teammate's crotch. "..." Bokuto was cut off from his thoughts, a worried look was on his face. He looks at Atsumu, who flinched when he was suddenly looked at, "W-What's that look for?"

"Ah... nothing nothing!" Bokuto shakes off the remaining thoughts about tomorrow's lunch, it would be his tomorrow self's problem anyway. He finally wears his boxers and picks up his towel off the floor. This left Atsumu confused and concerned about the sudden weird behavior, and he was still in shock upon seeing Bokuto's crotch.

_'How did... Akaashi-kun even manage **that**?!'_

Bokuto dries his hair with the towel when he receives another text, but this time it was from Konoha. "Oh crap, I need to hurry," he says as he sent a quick reply. Konoha said he was on his way to the his place to drop some food and necessities. He didn't fully dry his hair anymore, and dressed up into his shirt and sweatpants. He also didn't forget to put the ring on his finger quickly. "Gotta go, see you guys! Nice work today!!" He says as he already got his things and exits the room.

"Sheesh... what's up with him?" Atsumu says as he wears his t-shirt. "Did 'Kaashi-kun text him or what..."

"Oi," Sakusa calls him out with an unamused look, causing Atsumu to mutter a small apology, "But... he still does wear the ring, doesn't he?"

"He does, but don't you think it's a force of habit?"

"I don't think that's the case, Omi-kun..." Atsumu zips up his jacket, "Don'tcha also think they should just get back together?"

"I dunno," Sakusa shrugs, "I don't really want to pry into other people's relationship."

"Right..." Atsumu leans onto the locker next to Sakusa, a suggestive grin on his lips, "So you should just focus on our relationship, Omi-kun."

A look of disgust was on Sakusa's face, he shuts his own locker close and proceeds to wear his mask. "I don't have any relationship with someone disgusting like you, and I'm not interested in having one." He said as he got his bag and left Atsumu single and alone in the locker room.

* * *

Bokuto took off his shoes, not bothering to fix them neatly to the side. He turns on the lights and his feet thud against the wooden floor as he walked. He drops his bag onto the floor beside his bed, before throwing himself on the mattress, "I'm beat..." he mumbles against the pillow.

There were some unwashed dishes on the sink, a few of his clothes were scattered on the chair or on his bed, and a few empty cans of drinks he was too lazy that he forgot to throw. Bokuto turns to lay on his back, and stares into the white ceiling.

"Huh, I'm kinda getting the hang of living alone."

He says that, but everyone who would see this messy room of his would say otherwise. It was the feeling of loneliness that Bokuto was getting used to, and despite that he still needs someone to check up on him from time to time. He'd always forget to buy some groceries unless when his fridge is already empty, he also forgets to segregate his light colored clothes from his dark colored ones.

Ever since he moved, it would be either of his friends who would check on him, like asking him what he needs to buy and buying them for him, and sometimes even cook for him, because Bokuto can't and _shouldn't_ cook. But even if his friends pay him visits and he felt glad and less lonely, at the end of the day he was still just the only one left in his room. 

The doorbell rang, and Bokuto quickly got up to open the door. "Hey hey, Konoha!" He steps aside to let him in. "Geez, don't you even just arrange your shoes, Bokuto?" Konoha fixes Bokuto's shoes neatly aside, and then his own shoes before stepping in further to the room. "Sorry! I just got home!"

"I bought some food, just fridge what you can't finish," Konoha says as he brings out a few containers of food from one of the plastic bags he brought, "In the other bag there's your bathroom necessities."

"Oh okay!!"

"I can't stay much longer for today, I have something to do," Konoha says, "But text me if there's something wrong. You're going tomorrow, right?"

"Yeah!!"

"Okay, I'll be going now, see you tomorrow," Konoha waves as he leaves, "See you!!"

Bokuto checks the other plastic bag, that contained his shampoo, soap, and hair gel. "Ah," he realized that Konoha bought a different brand from what he uses. It was Bokuto's fault, he didn't include the specific brand when Konoha asked—

A sudden realization hit him. He never really knew the exact brand, he'd only recognize the scent and the colors of the packaging. It was because it's always Akaashi who bought their groceries. Bokuto never really paid much attention to the brand name, but when Akaashi suggested it to him a long time ago, he liked it so that's what he used since then until now when the one he brought with him ran out. 

"I guess I'll have to use this for now..."

_If only, it was Akaashi who's taking care of him now, he would still use the same brand, and maybe he would've eaten delicious home-cooked meals— not that the food Konoha brings to him wasn't tasty._

_'Stop!'_ Bokuto shakes those thoughts away. He should be and is thankful that his friends are bringing him food and are taking care of him. "What am I thinking..." he sits down on the edge of his bed, a sigh passing through his lips as he runs his fingers through his unruly hair. His eyes caught sight of the golden ring on his hand, he had almost forgotten that he was still wearing it. It just felt like it was already a part of his body, as if it belonged there on his finger, even though there are a lot of times that he needed to remove it to play volleyball.

_If only I could take back my words._

* * *

"I'm home," Akaashi says to himself as he unlocked the door of his apartment. There was only silence that greeted him, and the darkness of the place. After taking his shoes off and set them aside neatly, he made his way to the couch, foot steps silent. He takes a seat with a sigh, dropping his bag beside him.

Akaashi shuts his eyes rubs his hands on his face, pushing his glasses up. He took a deep breath, holds it, and then exhales. He leans back on the couch, head hung up and he stares into the ceiling above. "Since when did this place get too big?" Silence only seemed to answer him.

_"Where are you even going to stay?" Akaashi asks as he stood by the doorway of their bedroom, watching Bokuto pack up his things._

_"To the apartment complex that was sponsored to the active players in the team." Akaashi could do nothing but watch him, words that he wanted to say were stuck in his throat with a prickly feeling._

"Ugh," Akaashi rubs his eyes, and pinches the bridge of his nose, "It's been a more than a month... I should forget about it."

Forgetting memories that were important has never been easy, even for Akaashi. That's also the same for feelings, strong feelings. Even if you wished to unlike someone, you can't stop your heart from feeling things. You can close your eyes to the things that you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to the feelings you don't want to feel.

Pain remains inside of Akaashi. Almost everything he does reminded him of the days he spent with Bokuto. When he went to the supermarket last week, he almost grabbed the brand that Bokuto uses out of habit, his hand twitched. When he cooked dinner he made the serving good for two people, he had to fridge and eat the leftover the next morning. Eating meals at home didn't make him feel warm anymore, the silence made him feel dull.

Akaashi wants to deny it, but he _misses_ him. He misses the pair of strong arms that would wrap around his waist, he misses the time when it wasn't cold and lonely when he sleeps in bed, he misses the embrace that made him feel that he was really home. Even the cheerful voice that greets him, the voice that calls his name without hesitation.

_Akaashi misses the time when everything was still alright._

* * *

_The recent weeks, Akaashi had been busy and stressed with work. There was barely any time to rest and go home early. It was the same for Bokuto, he was immersed with training for the upcoming match. Their schedules didn't match, when Akaashi wakes up in the morning Bokuto had already left, and when Bokuto gets home Akaashi wasn't there yet and by the time Akaashi gets home he was already sound asleep. They barely saw each other from their busy schedules, but they manage to check each other through texts and a few calls._

_"I finally got the chance to go home early..." Akaashi sighs to himself, unlocking the door to their apartment. It was dark inside, the lights from the corridors seeped in as the door opened. "I'm home," Akaashi says as he stepped in, turning on the lights in the entry way as he takes his shoes off. "Bokuto-san still hasn't come home?"_

_He turns on the lights on the living room and sat on the couch, 'Ah. I just remembered they had a match today, but they should be done by now...' Akaashi checks his phone, 'There's no new messages from him.' He sends a quick message to him, saying that he just got home._

_Akaashi decides to take a bath to refresh himself. After taking almost an hour in the bath, it was already 10pm, and Bokuto still hasn't arrived home. Akaashi cooks some dinner, something light, guessing that Bokuto must have ate with his teammates. After setting the food down on the table, he covers it and waits for his lover on the couch. Today was one of the rare chances that they could eat dinner together again, since they were so busy with work._

_Akaashi waits._

_He waits, and waits, until he fell alseep for a few minutes. He checks the time, it was already an hour past midnight. Akaashi started to feel worried, and was about give Bokuto a call when he hears the front door open._

_"I'm... ugh, home." Bokuto's voice was sluggish, words slurred. Akaashi immediately got up from the couch, he helps Bokuto in, who reeks of booze and could barely walk straight. When he was seated, Akaashi was quick to get water and give it to him. "Where have you been? Didn't you get my text?"_

_"Sorry... We won the match today so we went and celebrate. Was gonna go home earlier but there was part two..." Bokuto slumps over the couch, "Didn't check my phone... since I thought... you barely go home early anyway."_

_"...I waited," Akaashi pressed his lips. He felt the frustration that built up these days grow, until right now at this moment. Not only he was exhausted from the endless deadlines in work, Akaashi was also frustrated not being able to see Bokuto frequently as before. "When I texted you, I expected that we could have dinner together like we used to before we both got busy, and I waited. You could've at least checked your phone and sent a reply."_

_"I also used to wait, y'know..." Bokuto mumbles, eyes shut as he was still slumping on the couch. He felt exhausted, he spent almost the entire day playing in a match. He was also getting tired of waiting._

_"Well, I'm sorry. I can't really do anything about my time at work, I'm not the one who can adjust the time I get off from work," Akaashi clutches at the hem of his shirt, "You should've said something about it. That's why I thought we should be able to meet and spend time when there's chance."_

_Soft snoring. That's what Akaashi hears when he stopped talking. Bokuto has fallen alseep on the couch. The frustration and anger continued to grow inside Akaashi. But despite that, he covers Bokuto with a blanket before going to sleep._

* * *

"Akaashi-san!" with a cheerful voice calling him, Akaashi looks up from from his notebook, "Would you mind if I sit with you while I'm on break?" Hinata, the part-timer who started working a few weeks ago here at the coffee shop that Akaashi frequents to, asks with a smile. Hinata is a friendly guy, so friendly that even when he first met Akaashi he immediately got to be friends with him. Akaashi doesn't mind, in fact he has taken a liking to the him as a friend. He thinks Hinata is a bright and cheerful person, and with the orange fluffy hair made Akaashi think that if the sun would be a person, it would be Hinata.

"I don't mind," the corner of Akaashi's lips turn up to a small smile. It has become usual that when Hinata is on break he would sit with him and talk about a lot of things. Even if Akaashi had his notebook and pen out, he wasn't really doing anything but write a few things and review the schedule regarding work. Having a chat with Hinata was relaxing, like your soul was being purified, another thing that makes Akaashi think he is the sun.

"Ah! I should show you the video of Kageyama that I took yesterday!" Hinata brings out his phone from his pocket, excitement showing on his face, "He tried to communicate with the cat and got scratched!! It was so funny, I kept on laughing that the neighbors yelled at us for being too noisy."

Hinata would usually show funny photos and videos of his lover, Kageyama. From what Akaashi has seen, Kageyama is a somewhat awkward person, and that he shares one brain cell with Hinata. _'They definitely suit each other,'_ Akaashi thought when he first saw few of the pictures and videos. Hinata would also grumble and rant about him, and tell about their stupid and childish fights. Like how they bickered and tried to race who would finish washing the dishes faster, then realizing after that it wasn't a fair competition because they had washed different sizes of dishes. Another thing that makes Akaashi think that the couple is interesting, is how they call each other with a number of funny nicknames. 

Anything that Hinata would talk about, Akaashi would listen, give him responses or comments, sometimes advices, and occasionally laughs. Today was no different, they were on the usual spot that Akaashi takes inside the shop, the usual sitting arrangement, and the usual talking. Hinata does his usual topic of Kageyama, and his own struggles in the shop (Hinata made him promise not to tell Sugawara-san, the owner of the shop that Akaashi is also friends with).

But maybe, today there would be something a little different. Hinata talks about the things he experiences daily as he shares an apartment with his lover. He goes on, and on, until it pops up in his mind that Akaashi hasn't really talked about himself, and so he takes note to ask him later when there's chance.

"—And so whenever I'm on my way home from a night shift, I'd feel warm or squishy! Because just thinking that _'Wahhh, Idiotyama is waiting for me with food...!'_ or something like that!"

After taking a sip from his coffee, the cup softly clinks as it was set down onto the saucer. "Just having the thought of someone waiting for you to come home is great, isn't it?" Akaashi cracks up a smile at Hinata. 

_Because I used to feel that warm feeling too._

"Yeah!" the topic reminded Hinata of his own curiosity, "Do you live with someone too, Akaashi-san?"

"Ah. Well..." Akaashi turns his gaze down to his own hands that were resting on the table, he was fiddling with the golden ring that he wears on his ring finger on his left hand, "I used to, but not anymore."

The ring was simple, yet beautiful. The width of the band isn't too thick, not too thin; the inner side of the band was carved with the initials of their names, B.K. and A.K. with a very small head of an owl beside. Of course, it was matching to Bokuto's.

Even if it's just a small piece of metal, it was a symbol of their bond, the relationship they had, the love they shared. It holds memories that Akaashi continues to hold onto, even if it brings him a mix of pain and faded warmth. He wasn't sure what Bokuto thinks of him anymore, ever since the spark in their relationship had seem to cool down. The vivid colors of the time they spent together seemed like a distant dream, washed away by what's called challenges in life itself. Despite growing cold on each other, the exact opposite of what they used to, the fear of Bokuto _falling out_ of love creeps underneath Akaashi's skin. 

A small gasp escapes from Hinata, feeling guilt from his own insensitivity on his question, "I'm sorry! I didn't know..." He apologizes. A soft and short laughter erupts from Akaashi, "No, it's fine. We just..." he trails off for a moment, "Just faded away, I guess."

"Oh..." Hinata still feels guilty, and it even grows more as his curiosity also did. Akaashi rarely says something about himself, about the life he has at home, a man who was always composed outside. It was the first time Hinata saw Akaashi made a sad expression, even though the man had the smallest smile on his lips, he could sense it and see the gleaming emotion in his eyes as he looks at the ring he wears. It makes Hinata genuinely curious, no intetions to make fun or to offend Akaashi, it just makes him wonder about the reason behind those it. Before Hinata could think, words left from his mouth,

"Akaashi-san... how did—"

"Hinata!! It's been three minutes since your break has finished!" Sugawara calls him from behind before he could finish his question. "Ah! I'm sorry, I'll get back now!" Hinata says as he immediately stood up, "Then, I'll see you around, Akaashi-san! Thanks again for today!" He sais before going off to his post behind the counter.

Akaashi thinks that if anything, he should be the one to thank Hinata. If it weren't for that ball of sunshine, he'd be drowning in his own thoughts in his seat. He was about to check his phone on the table, when a voice interrupts him, "Akaashi-kun, is that right?" He looks up to see a man wearing a cap, the man lifts his cap a little to be recongized as Miya Osamu, he was also holding a cup holder with four drinks, "Can I sit with you? While I wait for my brother."

"Sure," Akaashi says, quite confused on why the owner of _Onigiri Miya_ wants to sit with him, though he also doesn't really care. He takes the seat where Hinata sat earlier. "Since you always buy onigiri from us," Osamu places the plastic bag containing wrapped onigiri that he made on the table, "Here's a gift."

Akaashi wasn't sure what to say, he felt a little bit awkward accepting the sudden gift, "Oh. Thank you..." But nevertheless, he was happy with the onigiri. Osamu flashes him a small smile, then glancing at Akaashi's notebook on the table, "Did I disturb you from working?"

"No, not really," Akaashi says, "I was just... writing stuff."

Osamu hums in response, his eyes catching sight of the ring, before his eyes look back at Akaashi's. He admits, he _might_ have a small crush on this man. Not only his name, Akaashi Keiji, is nice to say and hear, he even looks all too good. He also has the same love for onigiri like Osamu does. But of course, if only Akaashi wasn't so in love with his brother's teammate he would have tried to take him. Hearing that they recently broke up may have lit up a teeny-tiny bit of hope of Osamu, but things would sure get awkward if he does make a move.

Though, he also thinks that it was a waste, he heard that Bokuto and Akaashi had been dating for more than four years. Atsumu would also whine about how sweet they were when together, telling how it was awkward for him to be the third-wheel when he was with them. It isn't anyone's business to stick their nose in, but Osamu being greedy enough he decides to give it a little push, he was also curious how would this turn out.

"Sorry for being sudden but," Osamu tips his cap up a little more, letting more the half of his face be shown, "Are you single?"

* * *

_Bokuto stood before the door, his luggages behind him. All of his things were already packed up, and all that was left to do is to go. Akaashi stood not so far behind him, as if he was really sending Bokuto off._

_This day would be etched in his mind, Akaashi knows that. He was sure of it because when Bokuto looks at him over his shoulder, one last time, Akaashi questions himself even more. The expression that Bokuto had on his face couldn't be compared to the ones when he was sulking— his golden eyes had a glint of pain, and what Akaashi thinks he might have mistaken, a glint of hope. Akaashi has never seen Bokuto look so hurt and cold before, it made Akaashi rethink of everything._

_What in the world did Bokuto do to deserve to be hurt like this? How could he look so hurt like a kicked puppy?_

_Minutes seemed like forever. Both of them had felt burning pain in their chests. Akaashi felt like barb wires were wrapped around his throat, words unable to leave from his mouth, even if he wanted to, there would be stinging pain in his throat and the tears that he did his best on holding back would surely stream down his cheeks if he speaks._

_Bokuto finally turns his head, eyes stung as tears were forming. Wrapping his hand around the door knob, it clicks. He doesn't look back anymore, and with a wavering voice he says, "Goodbye, Keiji."_

_Akaashi could only stand where he was, fists clenched. Not a single word, not even a goodbye was heard from him. The next thing hears was the door shut, and he falls onto his knees. The tears that he held back were finally released, staining his sweatpants. He grips onto his knees, "Why couldn't I stop you?"_

_\------_

_Bokuto managed not to let his tears fall down until he reached the bottom floor of the apartment building. Luckily there were no people around, he stops walking and lets his tears continuously flow from his eyes, he wipes them with his sleeves._

_When he looked at Akaashi one last time, he had hoped for him to stop him, or at least say something. But no words were spoken and it pained Bokuto even more._

_Was he not needed anymore? Was he not wanted by Akaashi anymore? Was he not loved—_

_"Fuck," he curses under his breath, wiping all his tears. He looks up and continues to walk his way to the taxi that waits for him, eyes and nose red from crying._

* * *

"Where's your brother?"

"We're pickin' him up at the coffee shop, he's already got our orders." Atsumu said, tapping on his phone as he walks. Bokuto was beside him, and Sakusa behind them. The streets weren't too crowded around this time of the day, so Sakusa preferred to be behind them.

Osamu has texted his brother that he met with an acquaintance, not mentioning who it was. Atsumu replies that they're already close by, only a few steps further ahead.

As they arrived, Atsumu was the first one to enter. His eyes quickly caught his brother in sight, seated at the corner inner side of the shop, and a man that was sitting across him, back facing from the entrance. Though, Atsumu quickly recognizes the man's hair. "...Damn it 'Samu," he whispers under his breath, he looks behind him to see that Bokuto was still distracted from the surroundings, and still hasn't noticed.

"Ah, looks like they're here," Osamu says as he sees them behind Akaashi, and got ready to go. "Thank you for letting me taking the seat, Akaashi-kun."

"It's fine..." Akaashi's voice trail off as he turns his head to look, seeing Bokuto behind Atsumu and Sakusa. Bokuto was still busy looking around as they made their way closer. Osamu sees it, how Akaashi's eyes lit up upon seeing Bokuto, and even though he wasn't smiling, he could tell that Akaashi was somewhat _glad_ , or _hopeful_. Even though nothing started, Osamu knew he'd already lose.

"Hey there, 'Kaashi-kun," Atsumu greets as they stood near enough, "Thanks for lettin' my annoying brother bother ya." Bokuto _finally_ turns his head, eyes meeting Akaashi's. When their eyes met, Akaashi averts his gaze to Atsumu and shakes his head, "It's alright."

Osamu stood up from his seat, their order of drinks in his hand, "See ya around, Akaashi-kun."

"Yeah."

Bokuto had his eyes glued to Akaashi, and Akaashi couldn't look back. It was already awkward with Osamu, and it would be more with Bokuto. "..." They went silent, before Atsumu speaks up again, "Let's go?"

Sakusa only nods, Bokuto finally tears his gaze away from Akaashi. He was still silent, but he follows with them out of the shop. Atsumu hits his brother on the side, he owes him some sort of explanation. If Osamu had only said that it was Akaashi who he met with, things couldn't have been weird.

Akaashi sighs to himself. He still couldn't face Bokuto and say anything, he was afraid that Bokuto might hate him now, but Akaashi thinks he deserves it. He didn't stop him, not even spoke a single word, he hurt him— Akaashi wouldn't be surprised if Bokuto did start to despise him.

* * *

Akaashi's phone buzzed shortly, he checks it as he flops himself down on the bed. It was a message from Tsukishima, telling him that they should get some drinks together with the group tomorrow night. The day after tomorrow is also Akaashi's day off, they must've asked Tenma about his schedule to make sure he has no reason not to go this time. His phone buzzed again, another message.

**_From: Tsukishima_ **

_Bokuto-san is also coming. Please prepare yourself to talk to him instead of running away. Good night._

_9:27pm_

Akaashi sighs as he types a reply saying that he's going. He himself knows that he just can't run away from this forever, he'd have to suck it up even if Bokuto hates him now. What he also fears is he might not be able to hold himself back when he sees him again, and talk to him. Akaashi might cry and beg to ask Bokuto to go back, and Bokuto wouldn't accept him anymore. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Bokuto looks at him coldly.

A week has already passed when they met at the coffee shop, Akaashi could still remember how Bokuto looked when he saw him, he looked like a deer that had been flashed with the headlights of a car. There wasn't any smile— of course he wouldn't, why would he even smile at Akaashi, the source of his pain?

Akaashi could also clearly remember the conversation he had with Osamu. It was awkward and he felt confused, but Osamu stared at him the whole time, as if a fox observing his prey.

* * *

_"Are you single?"_

_The sudden question caught Akaashi off guard, making himself think twice if what he heard was right, "Pardon...?" A smile was on Osamu's lips, it resembles to when a child is asking for candy without anything to give in exchange "Are you single?" he repeats._

_'Didn't he know about Bokuto-san...?' Akaashi thoughts to himself, he was sure that the Miya twins would know about them since Atsumu and Bokuto were teammates. Well, now that they broke up Osamu must have also heard about it. 'Was this his intention?'_

_Osamu watches him, observing his facial expression and gestures. His intentions for asking was different, it was to see what would Akaashi answer; he still likes Bokuto, but they broke up. What would Akaashi do if he was hit on like this?_

_"Umm, I'm sure you've heard about it," Akaashi meets Osamu's eyes, "Yes but I'm still not ready for anything right now." The look in his eyes were serious, unwavering._

_\-----_

_"'Tsumu, I think..." Osamu starts as he was about to finish making the last onigiri, "I think they'll go back soon." He serves the plate full of onigiri on the table._

_Atsumu immediately gets one and takes a bite, before raising a brow. "This about Bokkun and 'Kaashi-kun?" Osamu crossed his arms as he watches his brother eat, "Yeah. When we met at the coffee shop, I asked him if he was single."_

_Atsumu chokes on his food, he grabs the glass of water beside and chugs on it. He coughs and wheezes, "Seriously...! What were ya thinkin'?!" Osamu laughs a little, "I just wanted to see what would he do. Besides, I already knew I won't have any chance with him anyway. Like I said, my gut tells me that they're gonna go back together."_

_Osamu receives another hit from his brother that day._

* * *

The night passes by, they had several rounds of drinks and a lot of stories were told. Everyone had fun, although if it was between Bokuto and Akaashi it was awkward. They sat on different sides, they sent each other glances, though they didn't talk to each other. Kuroo was nudging Akaashi to talk to him, but Akaashi couldn't bring out any words. It was the same for Bokuto, who was nudged by Konoha beside him. In the end, there was no any conversation between the two of them.

They gathered themselves outside, to part ways. "Since me and Kei are going gome together, what about you guys?" Kuroo says, most of his weight leaning on Tsukishima. Maybe they drank a little too much, not too much that they would pass out. They wouldn't be able to go home if they were too drunk to carry each other.

"I'll quickly go home and rest. I came from work before coming here so..." Konoha says, scratching the back of his head, "What about you, Akaashi?"

"Me too—"

"I'll walk Akaashi home!" Bokuto suddenly says with a loud voice, cutting Akaashi off. It took him everything to say it, tonight might be his only chance to talk to him. Akaashi falls silent, and everyone else exchanged glances. "...Okay, what he says." He says, almost a whisper, but loud enough for the others to hear.

"Alright," Kuroo smiles, glad that they're finally going to talk. "We're going now, then. Thanks for today, see you guys soon!"

Everyone has parted ways, Akaashi and Bokuto alone together as they started to walk their way to Akaashi's apartment. There was only silence between the two of them as they walked underneath the blanket of stars and the night sky. A few inches of space between them, hands almost close enough to brush against each other.

Akaashi's heart was beating loud and it started to race, he was afraid Bokuto might even hear it because of the silence. It's been a while since it was just the two of them, walking beside each other.

_'I should tell him, it's now or never.'_

His lips parted as he starts, "I—"

"I'm sorry," Bokuto cuts in again, stopping their tracks, "I really didn't want to leave that day." His golden eyes gleamed in the night, Akaashi turns to face him, and it meets with Akaashi's blue ones.

"I should be the one to apologize," Akaashi says, "I wanted to stop you, but I couldn't even say anything... I didn't want you to leave," His voice cracks, tears dwelling in the corner of his eyes. "Bokuto-san... I'm sorry I didn't stop you, I promise that I never wanted you to leave."

The tears that he held back all this time finally streamed down his cheeks, "You'll never know how much I wanted to stop you," he continues between his sobs. Before Bokuto could think about it, he pulls Akaashi into a hug, wrapping his arms around him firmly, "I shouldn't have said that I'll leave in the first place," he takes in the scent that has been so familiar to him, the scent that makes him feel home, "I promise that I'm not gonna leave you again, and I'm sorry for thinking you didn't want me anymore."

Akaashi continues to cry on Bokuto's shoulder, his hands clutching at the sides of his torso. He shakes his head, "It's also my fault I didn't do everything I could to make time for you."

Tears also started to flow from Bokuto's eyes, "That's also my fault, I should have understood that it was your work, and you can't do anything about it." He pressed a hand on the back of Akaashi's head, missing the feeling of the soft black hair, "I miss you, Keiji, your home-cooked meals, your kisses when I sulk... Everything," the hug tightens up a little, "I couldn't do anything right with house chores unlike you."

"I felt lonely without you... I miss your hugs like this, your voice," Akaashi snuggles further on Bokuto's shoulder, his voice muffled a little. The next thing he says made him feel like all of the heavy luggage on his back was lifted. 

_"I miss you so much, Kou. Please come back?"_

Bokuto nods, "I will, even if you didn't say it I will." He could feel his chest tighten, he just loves Akaashi _so much_ that it hurts. His heart overflows with love for him. After a few moments of just crying on each other's shoulders, they finally calmed their tears down and pull away a little.

"Your eyes are red," Bokuto says, voice hoarse from crying, he plants a kiss on the corner of Akaashi's eye. "Yours too," Akaashi says as he caresses underneath Bokuto's eye with his thumb.

They stare into each other, as if taking in every detail of the other's face. It was a long time since they got this close again, and feeling warm again inside. Bokuto cups both of Akaashi's cheeks and rests his forehead against his, their noses brushing. With a soft smile and a gentle tone, 

"I love you, Keiji."

"I love you too, Kou." Akaashi says against Bokuto's lips, before properly connecting them to a kiss. The stars above twinkled, as if they were cheering for the two of them. 

* * *

The next morning comes, sunlight seep into the room through the windows. Bokuto had already sat up on the bed, while Akaashi was sleeping softly beside him, his arms wrapped around Bokuto's torso. Bokuto made a call to their team's manager.

"Um, I'm moving out..." Bokuto says, his ear ready to get screamed at from the other side of the line.

_"You... What?! It's just been more than a month and you're moving out?!"_

"Yes..." Bokuto looks at his sleeping lover, he uses his free hand to gently stroke his hair, "I'm going back to my old home."

Akaashi's eyes cracks his eyes open, and blinks himself awake. He looks up at Bokuto who was still having the call, "Yes... Yes, uh-huh. I will, thank you... Yes, sorry for the touble." The call ended, Bokuto puts his phone down and smiles at Akaashi, "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No..." Akaashi blinks again, making sure that this wasn't a dream, waking up with the familiar sight he missed; Bokuto still had his bedhead and beaming smile. "Looks like I'm gonna get a scolding by our team manager later," he laughs softly, "I told them that I'm moving back here."

"I see," Akaashi sighs in relief. He pushes himself up to plant a kiss on Bokuto's cheek.

"Welcome back, Bokuto-san."

Bokuto wraps his arms around Akaashi, snuggling him closer before placing a kiss on his lips.

"I'm home, Akaashi." 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! This fic is written for my friend, Amura_Okami, whose birthday is today!! I'd also like to thank my two friends (tamago-chan and solange_writes) who helped me proofread and gave me ideas and suggestions on this!!!! 
> 
> Please spare me, it's my first time posting something here :"))) And I'm aware that I'm not really that good at writing yet, so I'm still in the middle of doing my best to improve! So please excuse me if there are any typos or any grammatical mistakes uwu
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!! I hope you guys somehow enjoyed (or cried lol because there is some angst) reading this... trash! Comments and kudos are much appreciated! <3


End file.
